


Escaped Eloquence

by okapi



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Fem!John - Freeform, Fem!Sherlock, Genderswap, noshameficathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:37:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okapi/pseuds/okapi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"John.” Sherlock’s voice dropped to a husky growl.  Oh, the blessed impatience of a proper genius</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escaped Eloquence

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta-ed or Britpicked. First fic and first writing of any kind since God was a boy. Genderswapped femslash where John is still named John.

“I am glad that we went to the party after all.”  
“Yes, Mycroft was only mildly insufferable this time.”  


Cups of tea in hand, the two sat together in the darkness. John leaned into Sherlock as the detective curled an arm around her shoulder. Soon, the only noises in the flat were the tinkling of spoons and quiet sips.  
The warmth of the tea seeped through John, and she turned her head to nuzzle at Sherlock’s neck. Sherlock kissed the top of John’s head and then brushed her lips gently across John’s. John pushed up into the kiss, opening her mouth slightly. The kiss deepened, and the twining of tongues and gentle nips of teeth against lips grew in fierceness. Sherlock broke away to whisper.  


“Anything you want, John.”  


John stopped. She looked at Sherlock and raised her eyebrows. Sherlock huffed and furrowed her brow, silently reminding the ex-army doctor that she didn’t like to repeat herself.  
John’s eyes drifted behind Sherlock to the wall, considering. What _did_ she want?  
Perhaps, to turn things around a bit.  
She took the mug from Sherlock’s hand, carefully placing it by hers on the side table. Then she stood up, took a deep breath, and faced Sherlock.  


“On your knees.”  


Sherlock’s eyes widened; John smirked. What a wondrous notion, that she could surprise the detective every now and then. She tossed a pillow on the floor and nodded.  


Sherlock kneeled. And waited.  


They held each other’s gaze, eyes blown dark with desire and expectation.  
Then slowly and methodically, John pulled the oatmeal coloured jumper over her head, folded it neatly, and placed it at the far end of the sofa. Socks joined the jumper. She unbuttoned her shirt, slipped it off, and slung it over her forearm. She turned her back to Sherlock, removing her bra and placing it on the pile of discarded clothes.  


Sherlock whinged, “John, really, you don’t have to…There's no shame in...”  
“Hush.”  


John put the shirt back on, leaving it open. She slowly ghosted fingers down her own chest and stomach, pulling the sides of the shirt further apart. Light from the streetlamp cast shadows on her torso.  
Sherlock’s eyes devoured her. John breathed heavier. Her fingers toyed with the button of her trousers.  


“Ask.”  
“Please, John.”  


John pushed her trousers down and stepped out of them. As she turned and dropped them on the pile, she felt a sudden panic. _What am I doing? I look ridiculous.  
_

“John.” Sherlock’s voice dropped to a husky growl. _Oh, the blessed impatience of a proper genius.  
_

John quickly stripped off her knickers and kicked them under the sofa. Only after she had settled in her chair, slouching to push her hips to the edge, did she meet Sherlock’s gaze. The hunger she saw shook her. _She wants this. She likes this. She likes me. Amazing._  
Sherlock inched forward until she was between John’s legs. John took Sherlock’s hands and put them on the outside of her thighs.  


“Just your lips and ... tongue.” John blushed. _Jesus Christ, woman, you invaded Afghanistan._  


Now it was the detective’s turn to raise her eyebrows. John countered with her best parody of Sherlock’s dismissive huff and scowl. They both laughed and the voices in John’s head fell silent. She leaned her head back, closed her eyes, and smiled.


End file.
